Ataque
by Besiegen
Summary: Sesshomaru no pudo resistir el ataque, y por vez primera, cayó derrotado.


Otro pequeño desempolvado antes de irme a dormir.

Ok, ya me perdí (y no precisamente por los caminos de la vida)

Es más que obvio que mi cerebro puede no hacerme caso cuando yo se lo ordeno (creánme, sino, no estaría publicando)

Inuyasha le pertenece a Takahashi Rumiko, yo sólo tomo los personajes y los distorsiono un poquito.

* * *

Sesshomaru cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo.

Lanzó una maldición muda a su atacante y lo miró con ansias de herirle, todavía desde el piso, antes de levantarse –adolorido, aunque nunca lo admitiría- aferrar mejor su arma y lanzarse nuevamente al ataque.

Dirigió varios golpes a puntos débiles, todos sin ningún resultado, pues el guerrero al que enfrentaba se defendía con maestría, y por qué no, con facilidad, ante los ataques que él le enviaba.

Gruñó por lo bajo, en claro e irritado- gesto de inconformidad, turbación que lejos de intimidar al otro le hizo reír y ganarse otro gruñido, un poco más audible, por parte de su contrincante.

Atacó de nuevo, esta vez sin su arma, usando directamente las garras venenosas, en la espera de que este cambio de estrategia le tomara desprevenido y le diera una cierta ventaja, así fuera por unos cuantos segundos, que pudiera aprovechar y terminar, de una vez por todas, con esa lucha.

Desgraciadamente parecía que él esperaba que la paciencia de Sesshomaru se terminara y lo atacara de esa manera, pues simplemente se movió un poco, lo suficiente para que las garras del otro pasaran por su lado, y le tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, alzándolo a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, y colocándolo justo en frente de su rostro serio.

– En serio Sesshomaru ¿estás seguro de no querer rendirte?

– No me subestimes –el siseo molesto le hizo sonreír complacido, y aumentó más la furia del otro.

Una patada certera hizo que lo soltara, y logró catapultarse varios metros atrás, desde donde tomó impulso para realizar una nueva carrera e intentar, nuevamente pero desde otro ángulo, atacarle con las garras, cosa que tampoco funcionó y termino con él siendo expulsado muy por detrás del otro.

– Deberías pensar bien las cosas antes de intentar atacar –la voz paciente de su antagonista no hizo más que darle fuerzas para pararse y prepararse para el siguiente ataque– Aún te falta experiencia y fuerza para actuar en mi contra sin tener un plan previo.

Su contrario avanzó unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, mientras él se debatía entre usar o no su última carta en batalla.

Finalmente, Sesshomaru tomó su verdadera forma, mostrando unos colmillos y garras temibles, y gruñendo en amenaza ante el hombre que lo seguía mirando sin atisbo de asombro.

– Vaya, no pensé que llegarías a este punto –su voz calmada fue respondida con una serie de gruñidos feroces que, en realidad, tuvieron el mismo efecto que hubiera tenido el haberse puesto a bailar en dos patas, porque el otro rió divertido antes de desaparecer, literalmente, justo frente a la mirada furibunda del yokai.

Sesshomaru no logró prever el golpe que lo hizo volver a su figura antropomorfa, y que de paso lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

– ¿Ahora ya quieres darte por vencido? –El hombre le miró con una sonrisa casi oculta entre sus labios, y eso, normalmente, hubiera logrado que Sesshomaru le dirigiera una mirada enojada o alguna palabra hiriente, pero él ya no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para hacerlo– Ya pareces estar muy cansado.

Su rival se acercó a él con pasos calmos y le tomó un brazo para ponerlo de pie de un solo impulso. Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de inconformidad ante esto, pero se guardó los comentarios que iba a soltar.

– Debes estar muy agotado –murmuró el hombre– No has dicho nada aún.

– Ridículo –respondió él mientras intentaba liberar el brazo del agarre del otro– No vale la pena intentar decirle cualquier cosa a alguien que no va a intentar escucharte.

Dirigió sus ojos dorados al tronco de un árbol cercano que no había sido dañado mientras regulaba su respiración.

– Algún día aprenderás –ese murmullo lo tomó de sorpresa, aunque no tanto como que su oponente lo jalara del brazo que aún tenía sujeto y lo ubicara en su espalda, tal y como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

– Tú mismo dijiste que no ibas a decirle nada a alguien que no te va a escuchar –replicó el hombre a una pregunta que todavía no había sido formulada.

– ¡Pero esto ya es ridículo! –masculló enojado, intentando bajarse sin éxito– ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes orgullo?!

– El orgullo no tiene nada que ver con esto –objetó con seriedad– Por cierto –agregó cambiando de tema– Diste una gran pelea, aunque todavía actúas un poco a la ligera.

– Esto es vergonzoso –murmuró dándose por vencido y algo aplacado por las palabras dichas– Para mí, por lo menos.

– Vergüenza debería tener yo –respondió– Mira que tener un hijo tan joven y amargado.

– Tal vez los roles están equivocados, padre –indicó en un nuevo intento para bajarse– Se supone que tú deberías ser más serio.

– Eso es cruel, pero seguramente ya lo sabes –dio un par de cabeceos pensativos antes de comenzar a andar– Creo que serías un temible guerrero si fueras igual de certero en la lucha como en lo que dices.

– Tal vez –dijo Sesshomaru mirando la puesta de sol que había teñido las nubes de rojo y naranja– Aún me falta bastante por aprender.

– Un temible guerrero –repitió distraído y sin prestarle atención– Con la apariencia de un niño de diez años. Eso sí que debe ser como salido de una pesadilla.

Sesshomaru bufó molesto ante ese comentario, y levantó una ceja contrariado cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre sonreía por lo bajo aguantando la risa.

Aún así, prefirió no decir nada, porque ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo, porque pese a lo mucho que se había resistido estaba bastante cómodo en la espalda de su padre y porque sentía los párpados pesados y aún estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que el sueño lo estaba atacando y que si decía algo seguramente sólo saldrían incoherencias de su boca.

Inu no Taisho escuchó con atención la respiración de su hijo hasta que esta se relajó y se volvió un leve rumor cercano a su oído. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una estrella que apenas empezaba a brillar y sintió como su hijo se removía incómodo en su espalda por el movimiento producido.

Sonrió al pensar que sólo dormido era posible ver al verdadero Sesshomaru, y no a la máscara seria y de palabras duras que se componía cuando despertaba.

Por mucho que lo negara, para Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru seguía siendo un niño, y él preferiría que las cosas se quedaran así.

* * *

!A que no adivinaron que se trataba de Inu no Taisho!

Vi un capítulo de Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen, y no pude evitar imaginar a Sesshomaru de pequeño (sí, haciendo rabieta y todo) y a Inu no Taisho aguantándoselo (bueno, todos nuestros padres tuvieron que aguantarnos ese tipo de cosas en algún momento)

No tengo ni idea de porqué ponen el estandarte de "perfecto" a Sesshomaru, él es "casi perfecto" recuerden que él también tuvo que tener una niñez de la cual avergonzarse.

¿Ven porqué digo que me perdí?

Gracias por leer, y recuerden que dejar review es bueno para la salud del autor


End file.
